Having Fun
by Rangiku.Charlize
Summary: A happy Ichigo meant a not mad Ichigo. A not mad Ichigo resulted in a hornier Ichigo. A hornier Ichigo resulted in more sex. And more sex resulted in a…really…happy…Renji.[RenxIchi] Yaoi, PWP, smut, multishot
1. Cosmopolitan?

**Title: **Having Fun

**Author: **Rangiku.Charlize

**Genre:** Multiple PWP

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** RenjixIchigo

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** Just over 2 000

**Summary: **Ichigo has fun playing with Renji

**Warnings:** Smut, PWP, horny Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** The usual, I do not own, though I wish I did.

**Dedication:** So, Bleach was on the cover of _NewtypeUSA_ this month, and I thought I would write a little something, something! _Ichigo's looking' good!_ Aha ) (Yes it really does take me about to week or two to get writing a story like this, I need to find the inspiration believe it or not)

**A/N:** Oh this is great…more smut? Yes it is, I should probably get to writing stories with more substance huh…well, a Bleach arc is _coming_, it just depends when I get around to finishing up my FFVII fic…Chances are I'll start writing them both at the same time…which I've been told is a bad idea, but I might do it anyway.

**--**

Renji had slowly noticed a change in the way Ichigo held himself. The orange haired substitute would often smirk and laugh at him. He had grown to be more relaxed and playful around his lover. The red head had become aware of the obviously growing amusement of the other when it twinkled in his brown eyes. With the way Ichigo let his touch linger for a moment longer than necessary, and the way he swung those hips _just_ right when he walked by, Renji had no idea of why his lover had suddenly changed his attitude.

But he _liked_ it.

A happy Ichigo meant a not mad Ichigo. A not mad Ichigo resulted in a hornier Ichigo. A hornier Ichigo resulted in more sex. And more sex resulted in a…_really_…happy…Renji.

Turns out that Ichigo happened to be in a _really_ good mood as they were watching television.

Ichigo was flipping through the channels with a bored look on his face as Renji sat back on the couch, watching Ichigo flip channel surf. After a few minutes, it was progressively more annoying and Renji had enough. "God dammit, Ichigo, just pick a damn channel. You've got over five hundred different channels and can't find _one_ that you like?"

Ichigo's movement stopped and he turned his head towards Renji with a raised eyebrow, "But I'm bored, and there's nothing on." Renji frowned, that sounded awfully close to whining.

"What do ya want me to do 'bout it?" Renji bit out with a growl, he leaned back once more and closed his eyes.

Ichigo was silent and Renji had an ominous feeling something bad was going to happen when he suddenly felt two legs on either side of him, straddling his lap. Or something good…Renji opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo's sparkling brown eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked even though he was not objecting to the treatment.

"Giving you something to do about it," Ichigo smirked and then he dove in to Renji's mouth. He forced the red head's lips open in less than a moment and was exploring it with fervor. Renji's hands, that had been previously behind his head, cushioning it from the couch, loosened as he brought them to his lover's body and his head leaned up to prolong their kiss.

Ichigo grinned and pushed him down and away. With that, he got up and off him, his hand dragging up Renji's chest suggestively, and turned towards the TV. "You know, Renji, it's really hot in this room. Have you ever noticed?" Ichigo leaned over and turned off the TV. Renji bit his lip, knowing that he was being turned on purposely, and his eyes raked up and down the lean body. Smirking, Ichigo began walking in the direction of their bedroom, taking off his shirt as he went.

When Ichigo disappeared from sight, Renji finally snapped out of his trance and scrambled off the couch, almost tripping over the coffee table as he went. Renji shed his own shirt and entered the bedroom. Five paces in he heard the door shut behind him and Ichigo spun him around. Catching Renji in a lip lock, Ichigo swept his tongue into his mouth, drawing out its mate to play. Once Renji's tongue had settled into Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo sucked and licked at its tip, causing Renji to groan at the thought of what was to come.

While Ichigo kissed him, he jerked Renji's pants off in one quick motion and as he was returning to the red head's mouth, nipped at his hip. Renji took the time to realize that Ichigo was already down to his boxers before the same male shoved him fully onto the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

A hand ran up his thigh and tugged at his boxers. Renji leaned back and watched Ichigo lick and nip all the way up his body. It was driving him crazy, all he wanted to do was throw down that body and fuck him t'ill he couldn't walk.

Suddenly his boxers were gone and a waft of cold air ghosted over his erection, goose bumps erupted over his skin. A tongue was making its way up his torso but he didn't notice as a hand grasped his member and squeezed. Renji growled heatedly and his hands jerked up to touch the smooth skin above him, only to be caught deftly and pushed back onto the mattress. Renji caught the hint.

Ichigo's smooth hand fondled him just right and had him arching off the bed, wanting more with every passing second. Nothing made sense to Renji anymore, the room was spinning and the only thing that kept him grounded was the feeling of Ichigo's tongue, hands and skin, and the sound of his breathing.

The strawberry blond grinned as he nipped at Renji's nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Ichigo left the abused nipple in favor of leaning up to his lover's neck. His hand worked up a steady rhythm over Renji's erection and precum was making it glide smoothly. It was nice to have the other man at his mercy every once in a while, but this was making him hard. His neglected cock pulsed and Ichigo shook his head, he was focusing on Renji.

When Ichigo heard Renji's breath deepen, felt his pulse speed up under his licking tongue, and his groin muscles tighten, Ichigo gave him the joystick grasp. A thumb lay over the head of his penis, and his index and middle were wrapped around his base, gripping tightly and preventing Renji from cumming.

Renji panted and felt he could almost scream of frustration. He had been so close to reaching orgasm, and this new, sex-fiend, berry-boy had stopped it in the middle of its blast off point. Renji groaned and gave Ichigo a menacing glare, "If you don't let me cum, I swear with every fiber of my being, I will not give you sex for over a week."

Ichigo grinned, "Is that so?" He resumed moving his fist over Renji's cock and the red head moaned, "Trust me Ren', you'll be changing your mind after this." He leaned in then and whispered against Renji's ear, "I'll blow your mind," Ichigo licked and nibbled the sensitive lobe, causing a shiver to run down Renji's spine.

Ichigo then let go of Renji, his hand fumbling at the bedside drawer, yanking it open to pull out the lube. He didn't move from his perch over Renji and the red head lifted his hands, resting them on Ichigo's hip and thigh, stroking softly. He was still breathing harshly but knew that what was coming was better. He waited and suddenly knew that Ichigo had the full upper hand when Ichigo coated his own fingers before lowering them to his own ass.

Renji's breath hitched and he watched greedily as Ichigo inserted those fingers into himself without too much trouble. It was so erotic and Renji was having trouble's not touching himself. His hands gripped Ichigo hard and the strawberry blond looked down at him and smirked.

God, that was so sexy, Renji groaned at the thought.

Ichigo threw his head back, hitting his own prostate and Renji thought he was going to get off just by _watching_ his lover. This was cruel and merciless torture.

"Fuck, Ichigo," Renji breathed, "Get done with it…"

Ichigo just grinned and pulled out his own fingers in a sort of compliance. Positioning himself, Ichigo only let the tip of Renji's erection enter him. Renji's fingers tightened on him again as he panted. His mind was taking full trips to the stars and back again and his whole body was tingling with pleasure, all the way down to his toes and his groin throbbed painfully, the feeling of only his head encased driving him crazy.

When Ichigo squeezed the tip of his cock, an incoherent moan burst from his lips. Ichigo was enjoying this. He breathed heavily over top his lover. Teasing was great but he was feeling the full effects. His lower body was demanding attention and seeing Renji splayed out underneath him, completely lost to the sensation, really had him going good.

Taking pity on Renji, Ichigo leaned down and grabbed his package, pulling it down and away from his erection, then slid all the way down. Renji's breath hitched and his eyes closed. Ichigo bit his lip and began to move. Renji wanted it harder and faster, anything to get rid of the tension in his groin…anything to attain full body bliss. So when Ichigo was lowering himself after a minutes of this treatment, Renji's hips snapped up off the bed and dove into Ichigo's heat.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his body was rigid, his back arched and a moan tearing from his throat as his prostate was hit dead on, only keeping enough sense to hold onto Renji balls. His insides tightened and Renji wanted to scream. Ichigo had finally had enough of teasing his red headed lover and decided that it was time to end it. He moved even faster and just when he felt he was about to cum, and when Renji's hand grab his neck and pull him down for a kiss, he let go of his package and tightened up his inside muscles as much as he could.

Renji groaned loud enough for the whole apartment to hear, his head snapping back and his back arching as he came _hard_. Ichigo followed him closely and couldn't stop the spasms that wracked his body with pleasure and clouded his mind.

When he came down from his high, Ichigo lifted himself off of Renji to lie next to him. His lover was still breathing heard, his chest rising a falling at a ferocious pace, glistening with sweat. Ichigo let one of his hands wander down to Renji's cock again, only stroking it to pull out the orgasm.

A few minutes later, Renji's hand came down and interlaced with Ichigo's wandering hand. His breathing had slowed and Ichigo watched him open his eyes. "Holy fuck…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"That…" Renji lifted a point finger, "Was probably the best sex…I've _ever_ had." He dropped his hand.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Ichigo grinned. It had been his goal after all.

They were silent for a few more minutes until Renji spoke again, "Ichi…?"

Renji glanced over at him and Ichigo answered, "Hm?"

After a moment of silence, Renji said, "I don't think I can move just right." He frowned curiously, "My body's still doin' weird stuff."

Ichigo laughed and fell back onto the bed.

--

Okay, so

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

Lol, I actually got this idea from a Cosmopolitan magazine, it was like 'Give him a full body orgasm!' and I was like, whoa when I read it and this is what came out of it. I don't know if it actually works so if someone tries it out, tell me how it goes…lol. Hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews I'll post another chapter…so tell me what you think.


	2. Of Food and Kitchen Counters

**Story Arc:** Having Fun

**Title:** Of Food and Kitchen Counters

**Author: **Rangiku.Charlize

**Genre:** PWP

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **RenjixIchigo

**Spoilers:** None

**Chapter Word Count:**

**Summary:** The second installment…and it involves…chocolate and whipped cream?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Smut, Horny boys…language, very slight kink if you consider food

**Disclaimer: **The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Well, I got a good amount of reviews so…as I promised, here is the next chapter…DUH DUH DUH DUN! Have fun!

**--**

Renji watched Ichigo through narrowed brown eyes and fidgeted what had to be the hundredth time that day. Ichigo was cleaning the kitchen after dinner and Renji's thoughts kept drifting to two nights prior, when Ichigo took advantage, utterly and entirely, of him. In fact, it made him hard just thinking about it. So hard that it was becoming annoying having to hide an erection every time a fleeting thought passed in public.

No matter where he was or what he was doing, the thought of looking up at Ichigo in the throes of passion made all his blood rush to his groin. More than once, someone had caught him in a compromising position and when Ichigo had found out, the teasing and jokes never ended.

Finding a way to get back at his lover was hard. _Oh fuck, note to self: think without mentioning the word 'hard'_. Renji couldn't concentrate long enough to find a way to make Ichigo pay for what he had done. He would think of Ichigo, then of all the things he could do to him, and then his nose would bleed, and he wouldn't be able to tell up from down.

It was frustrating him to no end and the fact that Ichigo had teasingly avoided him since then was not helping the fact. Renji was growing a permanent erection and knew that if this kept on he would either be jacking off every two minutes in the bathroom or letting his balls turn blue. Neither was a very promising course of action. So of course, the easiest way to solve his predicament was to have sex with Ichigo, who always left him, no matter what, completely satiated for a few hours following the intercourse. Only a 'few hours' because in reality, Renji was always ready to go.

Which brought him back to the beginning…finding what he could do to Ichigo that would have him in the same condition as he was now. Renji wanted to leave him wanting more.

Ichigo chose that moment to lean up and pull out a bowl from one of the top most shelves. His shirt rode up and Renji bit his lips as he eyed the strip of exposed flesh. Ichigo settled back onto the ground, letting the bowl clatter atop the counter. He made his way to the fridge and Renji watched his ass the whole way there. Ichigo opened the freezer side and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. Renji eyed it.

Ichigo set the tub on the counter and returned to the fridge, where he pulled out chocolate syrup and whipped cream. As he turned to the counter again, he caught Renji staring at him and raised an eyebrow, "You want some?" He offered, tipping the tub of open ice cream at him.

Renji thought for a moment, "No thanks," Ichigo shrugged and turned back to the counter, scooping out a generous amount of ice cream and dropping it into his bowl. He snapped it shut and took the time to shake the can of whipped cream vigorously. Renji knew he'd probably have to make a trip to the bathroom soon if this kept up.

Ichigo unleashed the whipped cream over the ice cream and stopped short when he got some on his finger. He brought his hand up and licked it once before sucking the whole digit into his mouth. God damn if he was doing it on purpose because Renji's groin had become painfully tight. The strawberry blond let the can roll onto the counter and picked up the chocolate syrup, squeezing the bottle over top his ice cream, smearing it with the sweet syrup.

Just as Ichigo took the first bite, Renji suddenly knew how to get back at Ichigo. He perked up and got up off the couch, "You know what? I change my mind," Renji grinned at the strawberry blond who looked at him with a mouth full of ice cream. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and gave him a confused glance as he swallowed his ice cream and licked his lips. Renji's eyes darted to the movement for a moment.

"Oh really?" He said slowly, leaning on the counter, bowl still in hand as he raised another spoonful to his mouth.

Renji watched Ichigo's lips redden at the cold of the ice cream and smirked, moving towards Ichigo when he got whipped cream on the side of his mouth. When he reached Ichigo, he leaned down and licked the cream from his lips. Ichigo's lips parted easily for his tongue and Renji took the invitation.

Pushing himself slowly against Ichigo, Renji deepened the kiss, thrown off by the sudden coolness of it. The taste of sweet chocolate was smooth over his tongue and he raised a hand to the back of Ichigo's neck, titling his head for deeper access. Renji distracted Ichigo effortlessly with strokes up and down his side and a mind blowing kiss.

As he pulled away _slowly_, not in a rush to get anywhere, he lingered on Ichigo's lips for a moment before pulling away completely. Ichigo's eyes had fallen closed at some point and he shivered at the sudden loss of warmth, letting out a cool breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He opened them slowly and saw Renji with his back to him, a few feet away. It was then that he noticed the absence of a cold weight tingling in his fingers.

Renji had slipped his ice cream from him.

Ichigo growled, "Renji, get your own fucking ice cream."

Renji half turned towards him, the spoon still in his mouth, he tugged it out and grinned, "Nah, would be a waste really, I don't like ice cream _that_ much."

Ichigo advanced on him and Renji smirked, leaning back against the kitchen counter. When he was close enough, Ichigo reached out for his bowl. Renji deftly caught his wrist and tugged him bodily towards him. Ichigo's eyes widened as a surprised sound escaped his lips. The next second, he was growling under his breath and glaring at him murderously.

"Give me my ice cream!" He said lowly, struggling against Renji's grip, his other hand pushing against his broader chest. The red head smiled and spun them around, pinning Ichigo's hips against the counter, knowing that Ichigo could probably feel his erection. Ichigo was still fuming but he couldn't stop his reaction to Renji's body against him and his cock stirred to life.

Renji let the bowl of chocolate ice cream clatter to the counter and smirked, closing in on Ichigo, whose breath sped up as Renji approached him. "I like strawberry ice cream much better, you know?" He leaned closer and licked at the shell of Ichigo's ear, nipping it and then continuing down the tendons of his neck. He stopped to suck at a particular spot near the base of his neck where he knew Ichigo was sensitive.

Ichigo's anger flared before completely escaping him as Renji licked him. It _had_ been two days, and it was hell for him too. Ichigo lost all of his inhibitions on the spot and let his hands rise to start running over his lover's body.

Renji smirked at Ichigo's responsiveness and rose up again to connect their lips. One of Ichigo's hands came up to grasp the back of his neck and pull him closer. The fingers pulled at his hair and Renji growled into the now warm mouth that threatened to swallow him whole. He dropped a hand to Ichigo's thigh and swept it up to the sensitive inside. Ichigo's breath hitched and his legs spread an inch unconsciously.

Renji's other hand fell to Ichigo's hip and in one motion, he had hauled the strawberry blond onto the counter top. He pushed his hips between Ichigo's and smirked as he tried to move closer to him, clutching at his hair and neck, tugging closer. Renji was all too happy to comply and in a smooth movement, he bodily pushed Ichigo back onto the counter. His hand brushed at Ichigo's groin and the strawberry blond moaned roughly.

He pushed him farther onto the counter so that Ichigo could raise a leg and rest it on Renji's shoulder as the red head pushed closer. Ichigo's hands rose up and began trying to undress him. Renji grinned at his lover's eagerness to continue. He took off Ichigo's shirt before pulling his own off. It was then that he caught site of the ice cream again.

Ichigo wanted more. His system was jumbled up with all the pleasurable thoughts swirling in his brain. He couldn't tell what was what and groaned as Renji's hand swept down his chest. For a teenager at his age, no sex for two days without allowing himself release and walking around with his lover at the same time, was really taking its toll on him. Every touch seemed to spark on his skin and sent tickles of pleasure down his spine. His eyes closed of their own accord and he found his hand reaching out to pull him closer and mumbling incoherently, "More..."

Renji tugged off Ichigo's pants along with his boxers and grinned at the state his lover was in. It sent a strange sensation of pleasure through his body to know that he could have this effect on one of the most powerful shinigami to have ever graced his presence. To be able to tame this inconceivable power sent him on a power trip. He would never say that aloud though.

Ichigo felt Renji's hands touch his body and when his tongue enveloped one of his nipples, Ichigo's back arched involuntarily. Suddenly, a cold sensation rippled through him from his groin and, soon after, the opposite side of his chest. It jerked him roughly back to a semi coherent state and he growled, "What the fuck…Renji?" He propped himself on his elbows and immediately groaned.

Renji was bent over him and Ichigo found that the cold sensation was actually a dollop of ice cream right at his left nipple and pelvis, the whipped cream and chocolate syrup trailing down his cock. He glanced back up at Renji and watched him lean in with a grin plastered cheekily on his face. "Can I eat you?"

Ichigo dropped his head back, feeling a prickle of exasperation at his spine. He decided to answer him anyway, "Please do," He gave him a hard stare.

Renji's grin only widened, "Yessir," He immediately leant down and licked around Ichigo's nipple. The contrast of the warm tongue and the iciness numbing his senses sent jolts of sensation through him. Renji's hands occupied themselves otherwise and Ichigo was soon thrown back into the oblivion that Renji had brought to him in the first place.

By the time Renji was licking his way down Ichigo's chest, the strawberry blond was shuddering with need, taking in deep gulps of air to try and compensate for the lack of it in his brain. His breath hitched and a groan melted through to Renji as his tongue dragged up the side of his length. By then, most of the ice cream in the area had melted, leaving a sticky pool at his abdominals and rivulets of melted ice cream running down his hips and between his legs.

Renji licked and sucked until every last trace had disappeared. Ichigo couldn't see straight anymore. He panted heavily and had more than once asked Renji to take him by then. When Renji retreated, Ichigo was too far gone to even protest.

The red head stared down at Ichigo with ice cream smeared lips. Seeing his lover undone like he was made his own arousal pulse with need. With a quirk at his lips, he waited for Ichigo's eyes to focus slightly. It was only then that Ichigo was able to form words. "Fuck, Renji," He sucked in a deep breath, "Stop teasing me, please!"

Renji was silent for a moment then said, "With pleasure." He dipped his fingers in the now melted ice cream and lowered them to Ichigo's puckered entrance. With a quick shove, two fingers were already to the hilt and Ichigo only let out a long drawn out moan. Renji continued, beginning to feel light headed, his body itching for release.

His third finger slid in easily next to his other two and he watched Ichigo squirm slightly under him. He leaned over and licked at his lips before sealing them with his own. Their tongues fought, fiercely as they did when training, but when Renji's fingers curled _just_ right, Ichigo broke off with a cry. "_Now_, Renji!"

Renji laughed and withdrew his fingers before crawling onto the counter with his lover, positioning himself and sliding in. Both groaned at the penetration and Ichigo's fingers clutched at Renji's back, unconsciously tracing his tattoos. When Renji began to move, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. All the teasing and foreplay had his body humming. It screamed to go faster, harder, _anything_ so he could reach orgasm. His own hand released Renji to move to his own cock only to be smacked away and held down on the counter, interlaced with Renji's fingers.

The red head grinned and slowed down, prodding precisely at the spot where he knew Ichigo's prostate was located. After a few thrusts, Ichigo cried out roughly, "_Please,_ Renji! Fuck me harder!"

With a deep breath, Renji replied, "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you beg?" His pace sped up gradually. Ichigo was lost to the blackness he saw and didn't answer his lover. His free hand dragged up Renji's side and clutched at his neck.

Renji's hips moved faster and harder, his supporting elbow buckling so that he could lean down and kiss Ichigo roughly. It was hard and passionate, as their personalities projected. The only sweet thing about their kiss was the lingering taste of ice cream and the reassurance of love.

When Renji's hand finally lowered to Ichigo's cock, the strawberry blond came in an instant with a drawn out moan over his own stomach as well as Renji's . His channel tightened around Renji's cock, creating a velvet vice around him. It caused him to break their kiss and groan loudly, releasing into Ichigo hard, collapsing soon after.

Renji took in a deep breath when he was finally aware of surroundings. Ichigo's chest was still heaving underneath him and he pulled himself out before hauling himself to his knees above Ichigo. His lover's eyes were diluted and half lidded. His body was limp and the only sign that he was still aware was the shuddering and tensing of his muscles.

Renji bit his lip, "Maybe I took it too far?"

--

Sorry it took a while for me to post. I actually had it done for a few days but my comp messed up and my wireless is finito. I have to get it fixed, HELLO TECH SQUAD!

So what did you think? **Reviews are much appreciated…?** Oh the joys of testosterone driven boys…


End file.
